Thinking Back
by Skidaddling
Summary: Petunia thinks back upon her relationship with her sister, the day of her death.


**Summary:** Petunia thinks back upon her relationship with her sister, the day of her death.

**Thinking Back**

Petunia gazed into those almond shaped, green eyes. The little baby was not crying, but simply staring back in her own blue eyes. Her eyes drifted towards the baby's forehead, where a thin, lighting shaped scar was.

"_Tuney! I got the letter!" _

_There was a loud rumble of footsteps coming up the stairs. __Petunia turned around, to see her little sister breathing hard. There was a letter in her sister's hand, and she was beaming. Her green eyes were filled with excitement as she looked at her _

"_Severus was right! I knew he was right!" Lily beamed with delight._

_Petunia felt angered. _

"_GET OUT!" She shrieked._

_Lily was startled, and her smile fell. She felt a sudden pang of sadness that her own sister was not feeling the same she was. Tears formed into those green eyes, as she walked away. Petunia got up and closed her door with a bang. She let herself fall to the floor, sobbing quietly._

Petunia stared at the thick parchment. The yellowish parchment always meant bad news, and today was no exception. Her little sister had died.

_Petunia looked at her sister who was aboard the train. She was with the Snape boy again. Petunia hated him…He had stolen her sister._

_The train was leaving. The little redhead looked through the glass window at her sister. Their eyes met for the last time, before Petunia broke the connection. She looked away; tears flowed down her cheeks as she heard the train whistled. _

_When she looked up, the almond shaped green eyes were gone. _

Petunia opened the door and brought the little baby into her house. It was dark, and the only light came from the kitchen. Placing little Harry in her own son's highchair, Petunia took a seat at her kitchen table.

The house was quiet. Her husband Vernon was asleep. Little Dudley was asleep. But Petunia was awake, the truth sinking in. Her sister was gone.

"_I don't like him, Tuney." _

_Petunia turned around, and there stood her sister. She was still wearing her green dress from this night's dinner. _

_Vernon Dursley had been presented that night at the Evans domicile. He was Petunia's fiancé, and it was normal to have a formal dinner in honour of their future marriage. He had made a good impression, bringing the wine and wearing his best suit, but Lily saw through him._

"_He doesn't seem right for you. You deserve better." Lily said. She walked into her older sister's room and sat on her bed._

"_Why would you care?" Sneered Petunia. "I'm marrying him, whether you like it or not. He's rich and handsome."_

"_But money and beauty doesn't mean anything! I thought you would know that…" Lily said._

_Petunia stayed silent._

"_I still think he's not right for you…and you are still too young to be getting married. You're only 19!" Lily tried reasoning._

_Petunia sneered._

"_I'm not too young, and stop acting like the older sister; I should be doing this job."_

"_Which you aren't!" Lily said with force._

"_You haven't answered my question." Petunia said. "Why do you care? Shouldn't you be off to that freak school, waving your wand and playing on brooms?" _

_Lily felt hurt._

"_I care, because you're my sister. And I find it quite stupid that you're still angry at me after all this time."_

_Petunia gazed at the floor._

"_And the worst thing is when my friends talk about their relationship with their sisters…I hate the fact that I don't have the same thing."_

"_Get out." Petunia whispered._

_Lily got up. She walked towards the door._

"_Think about it." Lily whispered before disappearing, leaving her sister in her room._

Petunia stared at the parchment. Her sister had been murdered, along with her husband. Now her sister's son was to stay with her. He was to stay with the Dursley's for the next 16 years.

"Harry." She whispered.

Little Harry looked at her with such intensity that he remembered her of Lily.

_Petunia walked in the room, a present in her hands. She took a seat at the back of the room. _

_She listened to __the vows of the couples. They held each others hand as they stared in each others eyes with such passion. She wished she had the same love for Vernon as the couple had for each other._

"_You may kiss the bride_

_The bride and groom kissed and the crowd cheered. The newlyweds looked around smiling, until the bride's eyes fell upon Petunia. Lily's smile grew wider at the sight of her sister._

_Petunia couldn't help but smile. Her sister truly looked beautiful., but she had to go. Dropping the gift on the table with a note, Petunia left the ceremony. She had her own husband to see._

Petunia felt tears in her eyes as she looked at the letter.

"Lily…Lily…" She whispered.

Falling to the floor, Petunia cried like she had, so many years ago.


End file.
